marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benito Serrano
Benito Serrano, später Minotaur (dt. Minotaurus), ist ein Charakter aus dem Marvel Animation-Film Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell. Geschichte Benito Serrano war ein Teenager, der von schweren Albträumen geplagt wurde bis sich seine besorgten Eltern an den Zauberer und Superhelden Doctor Strange wandten. Doctor Strange trat mit seiner Magie in die Traumdimension ein und fand Benito in einem großen Labyrinth vor. Benito Serranos größte Angst in seinem Albtraum erschien in Form eines großen muskelbepackten Minotaurus. Doctor Strange wollte Benito helfen seine Angst zu überwinden, aber dann kam das dämonische Wesen Nightmare dazwischen, der hinter dem Albtraum steckte. Doctor Strange bekämpfte die Kreaturen von Nightmare, aber konnte nicht verhindern, dass Nightmare Benito unter seiner Kontrolle brachte und verschleppte. In der wirklichen Welt hatte sich Benitos Körper in seine persönliche Angst verwandelt, den Minotaurus. Doctor Strange hatte keine andere Wahl als den Minotaurus anzuketten und ihn in seinem Hauptquartier festzuhalten. Benito war einer von vier Teenagern, die Nightmare in ihre größten Ängste verwandelt hatte. Benito und die drei anderen Jugendlichen Gayle, Eric und Ana wurden in der Traumdimension in der Festung von Nightmare festgehalten bis Doctor Strange, Hulk und Bruce Banner zur Rettung eilten. Später kamen in der realen Welt die vier Monster frei, aber Warwolf, Zombie-Geheimagent Jasper Sitwell, Man-Thing und Vampire by Night konnten die Monster einfangen. Doctor Strange, Bruce Banner und Hulk bekämpften Nightmare und die Teenager konnten befreit werden und sich ihren Ängsten stellen (wobei ihre Körper wieder menschliche Gestalt annahmen). Aber Nightmare wollte sich das nicht bieten lassen und entsendete einen Fluch auf das Ana, deren verkörperte Angst eine Monsterschabe war, aber Benito schubste Ana weg und wurde vom Fluch getroffen, der ihn in den Minotaurus verwandelte und ihn aus der Traumwelt schickte. Benito erwachte in der realen Welt, aber wurde dauerhaft mit seiner Minotaurus-Form verschmolzen. Doctor Strange versprach Benito eine Möglichkeit zu finden ihn wieder in einen Menschen zurück zu verwandeln. Nightmare konnte jedoch in die reale Welt gelangen und bot Benito an die Welt an seiner Seite zu regieren. Doch der wütende Benito weigerte sich auf das Angebot einzugehen und Nightmare verwandelte sich in eine riesige noch dämonischere Version von sich selbst. Benito beschützte Ana und sperrte sie zu ihrer Sicherheit in einer Garage ein. Benito unterstützte Hulk, Doktor Strange, Warwolf, Agent Sitwell, Vampire bei Nacht und Man-Thing im Kampf gegen Nightmare. Mit seiner neuen übermenschlichen Kraft konnte Benito Nightmare zu Boden schlagen. Der geschlagene und geschwächte Nightmare wurde von Doctor Strange und Bruce Banner in seine Welt zurückgeschickt. Unglücklich über seine monströse Form wollte Benito einfach nur fortgehen. Warwolf erklärte nicht gerade feinfühlig, dass es nicht schlecht sei ein Monster zu sein. Agent Sitwell versicherte Benito, dass er einen Platz im Team haben könnte. Bruce Banner verwandelte sich in Hulk und erzählte Benito, dass er selbst als ein Monster bezeichnet wurde, aber mit dem Kontakt zu Helden wurde er selbst zum Helden. Benito akzeptierte am Ende das Angebot ein Teil des heroischen Monsterteams, von Hulk Howling Commandos genannt, zu sein. Die Helden und Benito versteckten sich im Schatten und Doctor Strange erzählte den drei Teenagern, darunter Ana, dass der Albtraum vorbei ist. Ana fragte Doctor Strange, ob Benito sie anrufen könnte, was Benito freute, und bließ dem versteckten und glücklichen Benito einen Kuss zu (was bedeutet, dass Ana sich offensichtlich in Benito verliebt hat und Benito hat sich wohl auch in Ana verliebt). Benito nimmt als neuestes Mitglied des Howling Commandos an Doktor Strange's organisierter Selbsthilfegruppe für Monster teil. Es ist unbekannt, was seine Eltern über seine neue permanente monströse Erscheinung sagen werden. Charakter Benito Serrano war ein ängstlicher Teenager und fühlte sich hilflos in seinem Alptraum. Sein Körper verwandelte sich in der realen Welt in den Minotaurus seiner Alpträume und war ein brutales wildes Wesen. In der Traumdimension lernte Benito sich seiner Angst stellen, was seinen Körper wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt verwandelte. Im entscheidenden Augenblick zeigte Benito die Fähigkeit tapfer und edelmütig zu sein, indem er einen Fluch von Nightmare anstelle von Ana auf sich nahm und ihn vollständig in den Minotaurus verwandelte. Die dauerhafte Transformation in den Minotaurus verursachte bei Benito eine kurze Depression. Aber im Kampf gegen Nightmare gelang es ihm aus seiner Angst zu einer großen Stärke zu machen. Nach dem Sieg wollte er fortgehen, weil er glaubte, dass ein Monster wie er keinen Platz hätte, aber Hulk konnte ihm neue Hoffnung geben, dass er von einem Monster zu einem Helden werden kann. In seiner monströsen Erscheinung ist er immer noch Benito Serrano und zeigte sich glücklich darüber, dass Ana gegenüber ihm Gefühle entwickelt hatte. Erscheinung Als Mensch: Benito Serrano ist ein Teenager mit hispanischen Wurzeln und hat einen schlanken Körperbau und durchschnittliche Körpergröße. Als Minotaurus: Als Minotaurus ist Benito Serrano ein großes Wesen, halb Mensch und halb Stier, mit glühenden roten Augen. Sein Oberkörper ist groß, mit breiten Schultern und kraftvollen Muskeln und seine Arme sind mäßig menschenähnlich und enden in voll funktionsfähigen Händen. Die Beine sind auch menschlich und stark, aber sie enden in gehäuften Hufen statt Füßen. Als Minotaurus trägt Benito Serrano eine Rüstung, die nach einer alten griechischen Rüstung modelliert ist. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als Mensch: Als Mensch hat Benito Serrano keine großen körperlichen Kräfte. Als Minotaurus: Benito Serrano besitzt als Minotaurus eine ungewisse Menge an übermenschlicher Körperkraft (so kann er einen Lastwagen problemlos heben), wahrscheinlich auch erhöhte Widerstandsfähigkeit. Er benutzt seine übermenschlich starken Beinmuskeln, um große Distanzen zu springen. Bilder File:Benito Serrano.jpg|Benito Serrano File:Hulk where the monsters dwell minotaur doctor strange benito serrano.jpg|Minotaurus, Doctor Strange und Benito Serrano File:Hulk where the monsters dwell minotaur.jpg|Benito Serrano als Minostaurus File:Benito Serrano as Minotaur.jpg|Benito Serrano/Minotaurus in Aktion Hintergrund * Benito Serrano basiert auf der Marvel Comics-Figur Benito Serrano alias El Toro, einem Mitglied der Young Allies (erstmals erschienen in Young Allies Vol 2 #1) * In den Marvel Comics gibt es noch weitere Minotauren-Charaktere, wie Asterius, Dario Agger, Man-Bull, Miklos Vryolak and Decimus Furius Trivia In der griechischen Mythologie war der Minotaurus ein Geschöpf mit dem Kopf und den Beinen eines Stiers und den Oberkörpers eines Mannes. Er war der Sohn von Pasiphaë, der Königin von Kreta und Gemahlin von König Minos, und einem weißen Stier, der von Poseidon gesandt wurde. Der Minotaurus lebte im Zentrum des Labyrinths, das vom Architekten Daedalus und seinem Sohn Ikarus auf Befehl des Königs Minos von Kreta entworfen wurde. Der Minotaurus wurde von dem athenischen Helden Theseus getötet. en:Benito Serrano Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden